Of Detention and Suspension
by Melodious Authoress
Summary: It's amazing what getting suspended earns you. Rated M for reasons my dears!


"Mr. Kenji, you are an excellent student but I just can't understand why you do what you do."

The counselor said to the boy sitting in front of her, but he seemed to pay her no mind.

"Mr. Kenji?"

"Ms. Kuroi, how many times do we have to go through this? The name's Axel. Got it memorized? A-X-E-L? Four letters, two syllables. It's not that hard to remember."

He said, his emerald eyes flashing.

"Fine then Axel. I hope you like detention. See you at three fifteen. And you will be suspended for ten days for skipping."

The woman said curtly, handing Axel a yellow slip of paper.

"Didn't know you liked seein me so much."

He said smugly, tucking the detention in his back pocket, then headed out into the hall. He ambled down the hall singing to himself, thinking of forbidden fantasies.

"Strum me like a guitar, now I'm an amplifier."

However, he was soon drug out of his perverted thoughts by a hand in his back pocket. He yelped and whirled around to find Roxas reading his detention.

"Jesus Roxas! I thought you were someone else! I was about to knock you one!"

Axel yelled, obviously still alarmed.

"So, whaddya do this time?" Roxas said, waving the paper.

"I got busted skippin. So! What'er we doin today Roxy?"

"uh, AFTER your detention right?"

Axel shook his head.

"Roxas, Roxas, ROXAS. You don't know me well at all do you? When do I ever go to detention?"

"Don't you get tired of getting suspended? And shouldn't we be heading back to class?"

"We've only got an hour lefts o I was planning to head home. Oh, and no, I don't mind getting suspended. I'm sure **you** don't mind either."

Axel purred, hugging Roxas from behind and burying his face in the boy's soft, blonde hair.

"Mmmmmm. You smell so **good** Roxy."

Axel said in a low, seductive tone. Blood rushed to a certain part of Roxas' anatomy as Axel began to nuzzle his neck.

"We-we're st-still in s-sc-school."

Roxas managed to say as Axel began to suck on his neck. He reached up and gripped a fist full of fiery red spikes. Axel moved his arms from Roxas' chest to his hips and began to nip at the boy's neck, making him gasp.

"A-AH!"

Roxas turned and shoved Axel into the lockers, smashing their lips together. He let Axel's hands roam, as his roamed over Axel. After what seemed like years, they broke apart.

"Roxas…"

Axel panted

"We've gotta…go."

"Go where?" Roxas panted back.

"My place."

Axel said then grabbed Roxas' wrist and led him out of the building through the only door that had no camera facing it. "But…!"

Axel 'shhhh! ed' him and led him up a driveway. 'Good thing parents are out of town.' He pulled some keys out of his pocket and unlocked a door, then pulled Roxas inside, closing the door behind him.

"Axel, I'm gonna get suspen-"

Roxas was cut off by Axel's lips crashing down on his own. The red head pulled him close and was soon on top of him. Roxas wasn't sure how they got to the couch, but he wasn't complaining. Axel moved from Roxas' lips to his jaw line, to his neck. He slid his hands under his love's shirt, caressing every inch of smooth skin. Axel broke contact long enough to strip Roxas of his shirt, then began trailing kisses from his jaw to the edge of his pants.

"These gotta go."

He said, looking up at Roxas' flushed face. He unbuttoned the pants painstakingly slow until the tension was too much. Axel found himself thrown backwards with Roxas all over him. His shirt was soon discarded along with Roxas'.

Roxas attacked Axel's neck with ravenous hunger as he ran his hands over the red head's bare chest, lingering over his hardening nipples.

Axel flipped them over, panting, and pinning Roxas down.

"Bed….Now."

He mashed their lips together, and lifted Roxas up. The blonde wrapped his legs around Axel's back and continued ravaging his neck again. Axel's knees buckled from the waves of pleasure washing over him. He shook it off and stumbled up the steps to his room. He laid Roxas down and crawled on top of him, planting kisses as he made his way up.

"Damn it Axel! Stop teasing me!"

The smaller boy growled. Axel smirked as he dragged Roxas's jeans off.

"That's no way to ask."

Roxas hissed, flipped Axel on his back, and snatched his jeans off, along with his boxers and throwing his own into a corner somewhere.

"Ah ah ah Roxy."

Axel said then flipped them over once more.

"Eager aren't we?"

Axel purred as he began stroking Roxas' member.

"Sto-ah! Stop teasing m-AAAH!"

Axel engulfed Roxas, catching him off guard.

The boy gripped Axel's hair as he bobbed his head, slowly picking up speed.

"Ax-Ax-Ah! Im gonna-AAAAAAAH!" The blonde bucked his hips, dangerously near release when Axel stopped.

"Not yet you aren't."

He said huskily. He stuck three fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, then slowly slid them into Roxas, one at a time, slowly scissoring him open.

Axel lifted himself into position at Roxas' entrance and slowly slid inside. He waited for a minute before withdrawing, only to slam back in. Roxas' eyes and mouth flew open in a soundless scream. Axel repeated his motions, picking up speed. Roxas was soon meeting his thrusts, both moaning loudly.

The blond arched his back, giving access to his sweet spot, and Axel hit it over and over, without mercy, earning a scream from Roxas each time. One final thrust and both came, their moans echoing throughout the house.

Axel collapsed over Roxas' limp body, the only sound was their panting, echoing off of the red walls. Axel rolled over on his side and peered at Roxas' sweaty face. He opened his deep blue eyes and stared into vivid green ones.

"Love you Roxy."

"I love you too Axel."

They laid silent for a moment before Roxas spoke again.

"Axel?"

"Yes Roxy?"

"You do realize you're gonna get me suspended for skippin out on school right?"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**I had fun writing this! I'm a naughty girl I know. so how was it? I've let my friends read, and they said that they just jumped right into the sexxins. They didn't...did they?**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


End file.
